Crimes of Passion
by Shorty-600
Summary: AU, Detective Lovato is hot on the trail of New Yorks newest serial killer, known as the Heart Thief. Selena is just starting her freshman year of college, not knowing her path is about to cross with the young detective and change her life forever


**Title:** Crimes of Passion Chapter: 1/?  
**Rating:** **R** for adult content and violence

**Pairing:** Demi/Selena

**Summary:**AU, Detective Lovato is hot on the trail of New Yorks newest serial killer, known as the Heart Thief. Selena is just starting her freshman year of college, not knowing her path is about to cross with the young detective and change her life forever.  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly i don't own the girls, i only own the crazy killer man.  
**Authors Note:** My first demi/selena story! This is a short little like 'test chapter' to see if anyone would actually be intrested in reading it. Hope i've gotten everything put down right! (and sorry for the cheesy title. Came up with something quickly, might change it later. I'm open to suggestions!)

Detective Demetria Lovato sighs, groaning as she throws the ever growing file down on her desk in frustration. She leans back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair, sighing again.

"ANOTHER victim and we're still no closer to catching this psycho!!!"

She growls out in frustration, tugging on her hair lightly causing it to frizz a bit before bringing her hands down onto her desk with a hard smack, causing people around her to jump a bit and look over in surprise. Her partner Joe Jonas, resident heartthrob of the precinct , raises a brow in his desk across from hers.

"We're making headway Dems. Check it; I just got a lead from one of my contacts. Says he might have a lead on the place this crazy is picking his victims."

Demi blinks, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair as she stands quickly, grabbing her gun and badge from her desk.

"Well what're we waiting here for then Jonas??? Get the lead out! You're driving."

Joe rolls his eyes as he pushes himself up from his desk, hooking his badge onto his belt and putting his holster back in its place on his hip. Grabbing the location of the tip and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Fine, but you're picking up the coffee on the way there."

Demi makes a face at him, but turns, heading out towards the parking lot, eager to follow the first solid sounding lead they'd had in a while. She hated having this killer on the loose; she was so close to catching him. She could feel it in her gut; she knew she was going to catch this guy soon. 3 girls so far. 3, all dead and they shouldn't be.

She glances at the whiteboard on the way out, where the girls' pictures are taped up with all the other clues they've gathered so far. So young, none of them over the age of 25, dark hair, brown eyes, all very pretty. But other then their looks and age, they hadn't been able to find a link between all 3 yet that might help them catch their killer.

She glances over when she feels Joe laid a hand o her shoulder, almost jumping. Not having realized she'd stopped moving and was staring at the pictures.

"We're going to catch the creep, don't worry. Now let's go, we have work to do."

She smiles slightly, nodding ad following her partner out to the car to follow this latest lead. Hopefully it'd turn out better the rest had so far.

* * *

He watches her quietly from his car, tinted windows keeping his identity hidden from onlookers. He knew she was the next one. His perfect woman. She just didn't know it yet, but right now, it was to soon to strike. He is a patient man, unworried by the police trying to find him. They had nothing more then what he wanted them to have right now. How easily they could be lead, like sheep.

He smirks faintly under the ball cap he'd pulled on, just in case someone did come to close to try to peer in, shadow it casting hiding his features well. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel as he watches her walk from her car. She'd gotten a haircut...He approved. His eyes travel down to the almost doll like face, she looked far to young to be driving, but he knew better. He smirks again softly as his eyes continue downward. Taking in the faded cotton t-shirt and jeans she'd throw on, backpack slung over one shoulder as she slides her keys into her pocket.

He licks his lips softly, flexing his hands around the wheel again lightly, squirming in his seat. Patient, he chides himself silently. Mustn't move too soon, or a mistake might be made. And the perfect meeting would be marred, and his fantasy wouldn't take place. And he needed it to, so very badly. The last girl wasn't right at all. He'd almost slipped up with her, but he wouldn't come that close a second time. He smiles, finally starting his car up and pulling away as the girl he's watching disappears into her dorm building.

"Soon, Miss Selena Marie Gomez...Hope your everything I dream of."


End file.
